


Image of Spock Prime with Others

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an image of Spock Prime in focus, with Picard, TOS Kirk & (teeny bit of Riker) as his blurry, backup singers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image of Spock Prime with Others

" alt="Spock Prime with Others" />


End file.
